ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Osmosian
Osmosians are an alien species. The name 'Osmosian' is a play on the word "osmosis", the name of the physical process by which a solvent (i.e. water) diffuses from an area of a high concentration through a semi-permeable membrane into an area of low concentration--it is also the process by which living cells absorb nutrients. Osmosians are able to absorb, hold, redirect and discharge various types energy through their bodies mostly electricity and lightning. It is apparently ill-advisable for them to absorb raw energy, such as electricity, for Osmosians that have yet to fully mature as it can effect their physical and mental state(which might explain Kevin's lacked control of transforming into Ben's original ten aliens and then mutation whereas his future counterpart could freely control his absorbed powers and may also explain his aggressive sociopathic behavior in the original series). As demonstrated by Kevin in Alien Force, Osmosians and half-Osmosian are also able to absorb the mass and properties of physical materials and grow an armor-like outer skin as durable as the material used to make it and by extention proportionately increase the Osmosian's strength and durability to even higher levels. While absorbing the matter, the Osmosian can also momentarily merge with the actual matter and alter its form. Also, by temporaily absorbing extra matter, the Osmosian can increase its density to shapeshift its limbs into various forms. See Kevin's Abilities for more details. As mentioned in[[Escape From Aggregor|'' "''Escape From Aggregor]]," when Osomsians absorb the energy from other life forms, they gain that life form's powers. However, they are only able to use only 1/10 of the original creature's powers and abilities. Little else is known about Osmosians so far, except that they are outwardly indistinguishable from humans except for the fact that Osmosians live for hundreds of years, and after about one hundred years when an Osmosian is fully mature, they begin to grow horns. Trivia * In the opening scene of Grudge Match, Ben makes a mentioning of Keven's absorbed powers, saying that they were only a 1/10 of the full power. But this could have just been an exaggeration by Ben as he didn't know at the time the true nature of Kevin's powers. He said this because he was a mixture of Ben's 10 aliens. *Kevin Levin, one of the main characters, is a human/Osmosian hybrid; one of his parents, his father(Devin Levin), was an Osmosian, and Kevin's mother, Mrs. Levin is human. * It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that there is Osmosian DNA in the Ultimatrix. * It was shown in Escape From Aggregor that Aggregor is also an Osmosian and he can absorb any type of powers. * In Fused, Aggregor calls Kevin a hatchling. Probably because Kevin's age, power and experience is far below that of Aggregor- however, the term hatchling could signify an Osmosian method of procreation- laying eggs. It is unlikely to be thier only method as Ethan is a human-Osmosian hybid, and they are therefore capable of breeding with humans. * If an Osmosian tries to absorb the power of the Ultimatrix, the Osmosian will become a mixture of most or all of the aliens in the Ultimatrix. This happened to Kevin in 'Kevin 11' when Kevin tried to steal the Omnitrix from Ben * Osmosian's home planet is unknown but if their name is osmos'ians' the their home planet could be called Osmos or Osmosia. Notable Osmosians *Devin Levin(full Osmosian) *Kevin Levin(half-Osmosian) *Devlin Levin(3/4 Human 1/4 Osmosian hybrid) *Aggregor(full Osmosian) Category:Alien species Category:Osmosians Category:Sapient Beings